SIN
by A Glimpse of Ethereal Blue
Summary: Set after 'The Avengers'. Loki is on Exile, but the Gods have other plans for him. His punishment will go beyond the Exile itself… to a rather unexpected place. Will Loki change his deceitful nature? And who will help him deal with his 'new' life? Read to find out. This is a Loki/Jane pairing, rated M on further chapters. [CoverArtwork:AndreiaFerreira]
1. AN

**Set after 'The Avengers'. Loki is on Exile, but the Gods have other plans for him. His punishment will go beyond the Exile itself… to a rather unexpected place. Will Loki change his deceitful nature? And who will help him deal with his 'new' life? Read to find out. This is a Loki/Jane pairing, rated M on further chapters.**

* * *

Basic info about the fic:

It is set after "The Avengers" and includes everything happening in the movie. The events will now proceed from there and have nothing to do with the events on "Thor - The Dark World".

* * *

**A/N:**

I know, it's a rather unexplored pairing but the idea came up the other day when I was watching 'The Avengers' for the n-time. Jane is a very strong woman, with will and goals - I like her. And Loki. Well, apart the whole fuzz about him being lovely and insanely wicked, the man has a disturbing personality, what makes him a very interesting character to explore.

So imagine the two of them - coexisting, cohabitating… and to complicate things, feelings will, eventually, emerge. How will Loki react to growing on Jane's… and vice-versa? And what has Thor to say about all this?

Prepare yourself for one hell of a ride.


	2. The Arrival

**_CHAPTER 1. THE ARRIVAL_**

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Thor screamed, as he reached his brother's cell in Exile.

His red cape moved with the grace of a feather, his Mjölnir grasped tight on his hand, his eyes scanning the place like a lion on a hunt. The cell door remained open - with no sign of being forced. So. Someone had freed Loki right under their noses.

_Traitors_, Thor's mind whispered, as he tried to make a consistent effort into finding out who that traitor might be.

However, a deafening sound interrupted his thoughts, his reasoning. His head turned abruptly and all he saw was a mushroom of light.

_The Bifrost_, the thought. And, without further thinking, his power flew him out that place in an instant.

-/-

"Where are you taking me?"

I was always polite, even if I was talking to a walking black cape. All I knew was that someone close to my so-called brother Thor now hid under those vests and had sneaked purposely to free me. only someone with royal influence had that power…that capacity.

Thing was, I couldn't see the purpose. What would this Aasgardian want from me, and why had this citizen brought me to the still under-construction bridge.

Heimdall wasn't anywhere I could see. The universe - stars, planets and galaxies moved beneath us, silently, welcoming us into the great void. It was a place I already knew - for I had been there. Wandering, loitering like a fool searching for the power I owned and deserved since… since the day I had memories.

For all of my life I'd been a shadow of my brother, Thor. He was always stronger, fitting, more handsome and adequate in every way, no matter the circumstance. And I was always there, in second place, like a wounded dog begging his owners for food and… love.

That was a sentiment I never recalled sensing. Not giving, not receiving. Nothing at all.

I was - had been- merely a watcher in Odin's house. The one that sees, perceives and understands everything, even the most slight look of pity every time Frigga smiled at me.

Speaking of witch.

"Mother?"

The vest slowed the pace and my eyes widened.

So. I had guessed right after all. Frigga had released me - to what purpose, I still wondered.

"You must go, Loki."

"Go where?"

"Away. Win your place in Aasgard, just like your brother did."

"He's not my brother."

The black vest stopped and my mother's invisible gaze made me uncomforted. Frigga was a strong willed woman - I knew that. She had been the only one nurturing any real feelings for me in this golden, poisonous place.

"Stop being obstinate. You're not a child anymore."

I wasn't, it was a fact. I locked my jaw at the feeling of reprimand. I hated being called infantile. _Hated_!

"After all you've done, you must atone your sins."

"I am - was on exile."

"Exile potentiates the worst in you. I've seen it… and wish not to see it again." Frigga's words were true, I felt it.

"And your intention is sending me where?"

My words were cold and ironic. Everywhere but that place in the Milky way next to Andromeda. I couldn't stand humans. Or Earth.

My mother's eyes met mine in the dark shadow of the vest's hood. What I saw there made me snap.

"_NO_!"

"Loki!"

"I won't go to Earth! Send me to the darkest, coldest corner of the universe, but there!"

My voice came out distorted and the sound of thunder interrupted our little argument.

"Thor…" I whispered, confused. Now what?

I stared at my mother and saw her without the hood on. her stare held that thing I hated so much - pity. Why couldn't she look at me with a different feeling inside her? why couldn't she nurture for me the same she did for Thor?

_Liar_, I thought. It was all lies… a theatre. Frigga claimed to love us the same way but I knew it wasn't true.

We both knew.

"Go, now."

Her words made me shiver. How could she send me anywhere if there was no way of doing so?

Frigga had her ways.

And before I felt myself sucked into the void, I screamed with all my heart.

Knowing that it wouldn't change a thing.

-/-

"There!"

Jane screamed, pointing towards the area about a mile from them. I, Eric Selvik, drove the jeep packed with gear that Jane had made up and improved as years went by.

Five, to be exact.

It had been five years since the attack of that army all over New York. Since those days I decide to retire definitely from my investigational activities but Jane didn't let the spark die inside me.

After I abandoned the company, she was the first searching out for me, telling me there would always be a home for me if I wanted to. She was like the daughter I never have. I had a sense of protection about her difficult to control - namely when I saw her so obsessed in finding him.

Thor.

I knew she was in pain. Somehow, she had never abandoned hope he would eventually be back for her - as he promised.

_Lying bastard_.

His absence ate her on the inside and in silence, day after day, I saw Jane wake up with the goal of finding the bridge that connected our worlds. She hoped, every day, since the moment she woke up to the moment tiredness was too much for her fragile body to bear.

His absence was slowly, albeit effectively, destroying her. And yet, I had never seen her cry. I knew she did - but she hid that sadness from me, knowing I would alert her. She knew I would lecture her and I would tell her what she didn't want to hear.

She knew I would tell her the truth - that Thor, son of Odin, would not return for her.

"I'm on it." I declared, as the storm ahead us made all the equipment buzz in excitement. The bright on Jane's eyes worried for a moment.

We both knew something was happening - something that was not from our world, something unnatural.

And she was thinking the most unwise thing for a despaired woman to think of.

"Settle down Jane, we don't know what or who will be coming."

She didn't answer me. She was so focused on the bright tunnel of light shining in front of us that my words didn't matter. In fact, she may have not listened to me at all.

"Wow. Look at that."

I hit the brakes, knowing we couldn't get much closer than this. Jane seemed offended with me slowing down.

"What the hell are you doing? Go on!"

"Don't you even think about it!"

"Really? Are you really going to make me do this."

Oh-uh.

"Jane, don't be st-"

And in a sudden move, she was out the jeep, running towards the mass of wind and dust. I sighed, my hands on my face.

"Shit. Jane, wait!"

I got off the jeep in the moment the blast of energy peaked. A valley of light blinded me for seconds and all I could think was where on Earth my little girl was.I hoped she was okay.

All of the sudden, the whole thing stopped, blessing silence scoring the moment in this deserted place in the middle of nowhere.

It was a well known fact that supernatural events tended to happen in desolated, abandoned areas, mostly wasteland bordering cities and such.

Which made us very nomad-like humans. Jane's trailer had been our place of living for the last two months. Gladly, we didn't go on field for long periods of time. I wasn't getting any younger as years passed and I hoped Jane would come to terms with reality eventually.

All that silly quest in search for the _man_ that wouldn't come for her had to come to an end.

"Jane!" I screamed, hoping she wouldn't be far. The dust was gradually scattering and the cylinder of soft wind around us seemed to decelerate as seconds passed by.

"I'm here!"

_Here_, I thought. But… where? I narrowed my eyes, hoping I could see other than angry sand blinding my tired eyes.

It didn't take me much to find Jane, kneeling over a laying body. My mouth opened at once and I started running towards the area.

_It can't be_… I thought, my mind alerting me of the oddness of this event. Someone was actually there with her, someone… that had come from _someplace_ _out there_.

Thor was the first that came to mind - but the idea dissipated as I approached. There was no red around Jane. There was no blond hair.

Only dark.

And Jane's frustrated expression gave me all the answers instead - even before my eyes processed the truth.

In the sand, apparently unconscious, laid a man.

A man I had known too well, for he had invaded my mental privacy so many times, making use of my body to do whatever nonsense he wanted.

The thought nauseated me.

"Loki."

Jane whispered, her eyes now on mine. Surprise and disappointment were printed on Jane's face - and I understood why.

* * *

_A/N - This first chapter was small, but things will get interesting as the plot thickens. You're most welcome to comment, suggest and of course review chapter after chapter. I'm usually more like na OC/main antagonist fanfic writer but this time I took my chance with a pairing such as this. I know, it's going to be a difficult task - but exciting and challeging._

_Hope you like it :) See you very soon*_


	3. Truce

**Chapter 2. Truce.**

* * *

I sat in that Hospital's chair, in the waiting room, lost of what to say or do.

Erik sat right next to me, silently offended at me. I had been the one insisting on bringing Loki to a Hospital. He was unconscious and I didn't know what to do.

Erik wanted to leave Loki right there, where he had fallen, claiming he didn't deserve anything. Not even mercy, much less pity.

In spite of all, I decided against. It wasn't in my nature to leave someone, human being or not, abandoned just like that.

'_You're going to regret what you're doing, Jane_.', Erik had warned me all the way to the Hospital.

Oh, but what the Hell. For five years I had been waiting for something, someone to fall from the skies - a warning, a note, some clue or hint that would explain Thor's absence for the last five years. Until now, there had been nothing. Only silence, thunder and clouds - until now.

To be honest, Loki was the one I least expected to show up.

I had heard he had been on Exile. Erik told me what happened in New York the day Thor and Loki returned to their reality and took the Tesseract with them.

And in the middle of such mess, all I could ask myself was why. Why didn't he bother? He could have told me something. _Something_.

Why hadn't Thor cared about me? Why promise he would come for me if it was getting obvious and clearer he wouldn't?

They claimed the Bridge was broken. But the truth was they kept coming. How, I didn't know why, but Thor had traveled to Earth five years ago… and now Loki.

My throat constricted at the depressing thought. Truth hurt - hurt more than anything.

"What are you thinking, Jane?"

I gulped dry as I tried to think of something to say to Erik.

"I'm thinking we're stuck with Thor's brother." I declared, my eyes on Erik's. "And that's not good news."

"Listen, he is not our responsibility. I want distance from him. That creature is evil."

I sighed at Erik's words. It was all true, I knew it. Loki was the most mischievous creature we had ever known and it was fact he cannot be trusted.

"Still, maybe he'll be of use. Since he's here."

Erik widened his eyes at me, disapproval all over his face.

"Don't you even think about it."

I stared at Erik again. It was somehow cruel so say this but someone had to.

"Selvik, come on. Their knowledge is precious to my research. I know it's… wrong to say this but it's the truth. I'm getting tired of walking blind here."

Erik remained in silence for while, processing my words.

"You want fast answers. I get it Jane, I really do. But Loki is the wrongest person to acquire knowledge from. Once he knows what you want he'll manipulate you and stall to have it his way."

Erik's words frightened me a bit. It was true, all I knew from Loki had been second hand. I had never met him in person… except from now.

"I have to try. Besides he's been on Exile. Maybe he'll cooperate, who knows?"

Erik snorted at me.

"Don't be naïve, Jane."

A hard stare landed upon me and I would have answered Erik if someone had not approached us.

"Your friend is awake." The nurse's voice was soft, curious. "He refuses to speak but he's fine. No injuries, just a casual faint most likely caused by stress."

"Oh." I said, standing as well_. Stress_. Tell me about it. "Can we see him?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Me and Selvik followed the nurse to a very discreet room. I wondered if people had forgotten him, Loki, the crazed man that intended to take over the planet. There had been five years and this was a rather small city so… most likely he was just someone that had passed out in the open.

The room was quiet and a soft rhythmic beep sounded, and my eyes met the quiet form of a man resting on a bed, eyes open focused on the ceiling.

The sight of him made me shiver. God, the things he had done.

"So…" Loki's rough, ironic voice sounded, and Erik and I stopped dead in our tracks. Erik closed the bedroom door. "…It is true then."

"What's true?" I dared to ask.

"I'm here. Permanently." He declared, his stare focused.

Irritation grew on me like a fungus. So I decided to go straight to the point.

"How did you get here?"

Loki smiled widely at my question.

"Impatient little thing, aren't you?" He paused, calm as ever. "You're asking yourself why did I land on this hole and not your precious Thor."

I gulped at his words. Damn. I hated when people could see through me so openly.

"And, you, Dr. Selvik. How are you since the day I invaded your ailing little mind? Nice gathering of unrealistic dreams you have there."

"You son of a-"

I put my hand on Erik's arm, preventing him of going any further. What a terrible way to begin conversations.

"He's provoking us. Let it go." I said, my voice low. And then, I directed myself to Loki once again.

"Answer my question."

I saw him smile widely again. And that made the deed. I didn't think, I just listened to my instinct.

I walked towards the bed he was resting on. As I did so, he sat - slowly. He bend his head a bit and he searched for my eyes. Loki, brother of Thor, had the most powerful eye-power I had ever felt. He perspired strength, superiority and confidence.

For a fraction of second I almost considered stopping. He was clearly trying to frighten me. But thankfully, my body didn't let me.

I still had a lot of strength inside me - and I had my ways of knocking out fear.

"Listen to me." I said, as I stooped right in front of him. I was so close to Loki I could feel the energy off his body. My face approached his, in sign of confrontation. He didn't like it - of course. But I didn't care.

I was fed up with us being constantly bullied by other creatures.

"This is very simple, Loki. Symbiotic, actually. You are here, stuck in middle of those you consider inferior - and you'll have to bear with us, not the other way around. If you want to have any chance of leaving this 'hole', as you put it, you'd better treat me - us, nicely."

Loki green eyed power battled with my own stare, and I heard him take a deep breath.

"You are stupidly reckless, talking to a God like that."

"You're not a God, Loki." I stated, ironically, tilting my head to the side. "Not in this 'hole'. You do as I say - cooperate and help me out in my research and maybe you have a chance of leaving this place for good."

"And what do I have in return?"

"As I said, an exit."

"You have nothing."

"I have more than you have right now." I declared, with a faint smile. Loki's stare remained on me, measuring me seriously. I didn't like his silence. It all felt like a charade, a game in which he always won.

Now I was starting to understand Selvik's discomfort around Loki.

"Who do you think you are, threatening me with your despaired words of a forgotten, abandoned woman? You are nothing, no one to order me-"

An acute sound came out of nowhere and Loki's face now turned to the right. The look on his face was not only surprise. It was anger. But I didn't care. He had been rude, I had slapped him in the face as he well deserved.

"Watch your mouth." I snarled at him. "You calm the hell down mister, you're not talking to your brother."

Selvik remained with his mouth half-open at me. Clearly, he thought I was out of my mind.

"The conditions are the ones I told you about. Accept them or decline. Your choice."

Loki's angered stare met mine and his words came out distorted.

"How dare you?"

"You don't get to speak funny at me, I'm not one of your minions." I stated, my eyes on him. "You should accept my deal, Loki. How do you think you're going to survive out there?" My words were serious and true, and he knew it very well. "You're all alone, and without me there won't be any chance of you leaving. So, you'd better re-think your priorities."

The shiny green on Loki's eyes seemed to burn inside me. In spite of all his fury, he also knew I was right. I was his only shot, his only possibility of going back.

Alone, he would achieve nothing.

"Do I have a choice… Jane?" Loki smiled ironically at me, as if having fun with my actions. He got up from the bed, stood still, standing right there in front of me, eyeing me from his imaginary throne. He was tall - way taller than me and his form sure had been built to impress and frighten.

I snorted at the nerve of his man. Impressive, this bastard. I remained calm and never let my eyes off his - even if, right now, my head was tilted so high up I could barely gulp.

For a couple of seconds we remained like that - a battle of an immortal gaze against my own - and still, I didn't quaver.

"You always have a choice." I declared, my voice growing weaker.

A second was all Loki needed to answer me.

"Very well."

"Okay," I said, as I stepped back, greeting the absence of his overwhelming presence. Loki was a very overpowering creature, no wonder he was known as the God of Lies and Deceit. "Let's get going then."

I only hoped he would stick to his word.

-/-

Selvik took his time making up a long, obvious false excuse for us to leave the Hospital with Loki. The discharge note had been brief and vacant, namely in the 'name' area. Of course we gave a false name to our galactic guest and, without further questions, off we went.

"We have to get rid of those clothes," I declared, as Loki went inside the jeep. "They are way too flashy."

Loki's hard stare met mine on the rearview mirror. I didn't let him answer me.

"And before you say your clothes are worthy of a King of sorts, understand it's nothing against that." I clarified, as we left the road behind. "Blending in is necessary. And besides, it's temporary."

Selvik's eyes met mine. He was so aware of Loki I thought the environment would burn at any moment.

Loki didn't speak the whole ride which wasn't good at all. At least, the way I saw it. That awful mind of his would be conjuring something that would put me and Selvik in trouble. Now that he was with us, I felt I was responsible for him. Kind of.

It was wrong and completely unnecessary, namely according to who he was and what he had done.

But truth was… time had passed and left marks inside me. Namely in what concerned _men_ - terrestrial or extraterrestrial. Thor's picture filled my mind out of nothing.

The sadness and the betrayal I felt made my heartbeat rise, and a mix of anger and annoyance invaded me. The unreal scenario of Thor landing instead of Loki was a fantasy that put me in high spirits. My soul lighted up, my heart skipped a beat at the thought.

How I hated to be so dependent on him - a man that had kissed me once and promised me he would come to get me.

_Liar_, my mind screamed.

"Uncomfortable thoughts, Jane?"

My eyes met Loki's. He smiled wickedly at me thought the rearview mirror. His green eyes shone with joy as he felt my uneasiness. And yet, I realized he had chosen those words on purpose. Saying I was thinking about his brother would be mortifying. Selvik would be mad at me and he was right to be so.

I averted my stare from Loki's and focused on the road. I chose not to answer him - it would make no difference.

Ten minutes later I stopped next to the apartment compound me and Selvik were staying at. All I could think was we only had an extra couch and that our guest would have to settle with that.

"We're here." I said, with a low tone. Once we all exited the jeep I made a gesture for Loki to follow us. "This way."

The rental apartment was small and messy. After all it was like a portable HD when we needed to move around. I was 6 months in the field and another 6 indoors - working in the lab and making up reports so that SHIELD continued to fund my neverending investigation.

Once we got inside, Loki's face couldn't be more disgusted.

"This is the most cluttered place I've ever been at."

He was right, I had to give him that.

"It's messy, yes. But it's clean and cozy. It's our home for as long as we're in the field."

Loki's green eyes met mine with neutrality.

"Can you live here? Daily?"

"I only sleep here." I declared, with a faint smile. "I'm outside most of the times-"

"Well I can understand why."

I shook my head at the god-like creature next to me.

"I have to work to make a living, Loki." I said, my eyes on him. "All of us have. This is not the place where you come from."

"It is not, in fact."

And before he could say something nasty, I threw him a stone.

"At least you have a roof, shelter. And a couch."

And with that, we called it a day. I showed our guest around - bathroom, kitchen, always under the scrutiny of Selvik, who disapproved completely of my actions. I was willing to bet Selvik though Loki would kill us both in our sleep but thing was, I couldn't let Selvik ruin this for me. It might be my only chance to finally understand the dynamics of space travel. Nonetheless, I decided to let the details of our symbiotic truce for tomorrow.

"I'll get you some clothes tomorrow." I declared, as we stood somewhere next to the couch. "I'll inform you of the point of situation and we'll discuss it."

Loki blinked silently, tilting his head and staring at me intently.

"You can't be right in your mind to think I'll stay here and obey you."

_Oh and there we go again_.

"It's not a question of obeying. I am not going to repeat myself. You being here means you'll leave faster, which is good for you and good for me, am I right?"

"I don't like to be told what to do."

"I don't like many things, Loki but here's the news: bear with it."

Silence scored the space between us again, and the man in front of me seemed to be gathering strength to say something.

"You are a peculiar human." Loki declared. "I am starting to understand why Thor-"

"Stop."

Loki smiled at my interruption. He was getting on my nerves and he was achieving it.

"Good night." I said, leaving Thor's brother smiling to himself.

* * *

_A/N - ANd our girl Jane sure knows how to deal with Loki's impertinence! These two will reveal themselves a surprise of sorts! Much more is there to happen to stop Jane from achieving her goals!_

_You're Most welcome to leave a review and comment! Can't wait to read your reviews guys :)_


End file.
